Experiments
by DekotaSkye
Summary: John and Aeryn discussing the children experiments on the crew.


Experiments  
  
By: DekotaSkye  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, the Jim Henson Company does, and.whoever else. Just using them for a moment. .Not Beta proof forgive any and all mistakes. Rewritten from an earlier posting. Rated: G-shippy  
  
Aeryn sit on the side of the bed watching John moved about the room nude. A contented smile played upon her lips; she hadn't felt this relaxed in a very long time. Maybe it had something to do with the fact her and John had spent the past six arns making love, talking, making love, holding each other, and making love.  
  
Picking a towel up, John sauntered back over to where she sat gazing at him. Stopping, he offered her a hand up. "One thing I am positive of."  
  
"What's that?" She said, rapping her hands around his muscular neck. He pulled her close.  
  
"Let's make the most of the time we have left before something explodes and all hell break lose," he whispered.  
  
Kissing him, she mumbled out an agreement. Running his hand down her back he pulled her tighter to him. Bracing a hand on his chest she pushed him away, but held onto his other hand, as she lead him into the refreshing room.  
  
Turning the shower on, John tugged Aeryn under the spray with him. Reaching around him, Aeryn picked up a small bottle of raising soup. Pouring some in his waiting hands, then hers. They leathered each other bodies by smoothing their hands everywhere. John pulled Aeryn under the spray with him, streams of soap sheeted down his hair and chest. And her long hair and legs. The flats of his palms slid down her back and sides.  
  
"John, we need to talk about." she pulled back from him. "John we've got to discuss about the children."  
  
"Not now honey," he murmured, kissing the side of her neck.  
  
"Yes, now." She reached over turning the water off, stepping out of the shower.  
  
With disbelief John looked after her. "Aeryn?"  
  
Wrapping the towel around herself. She raised her eyebrow, and demand. "Yes now, John."  
  
Standing there, he couldn't believe they were going to have a discussion about their children when in the past seven arns not a word hadn't be said much about them. Perplexed, he asked. "Why now?"  
  
"As you said before all hell breaks lose. So what are we going to do about the children's experiments?"  
  
Groaning, he pulled a towel around himself and leaned against the wall. Aeryn wanted to talk here and now so be it.  
  
"I've tried to explain to them." he started.  
  
"Well you mustn't have gotten through to them. Someone is always coming to me about their latest incident.experiments they had."  
  
" I know, honey. I explained that Chiana wasn't amused when her hair went from orange to green then to purple." he grinned. "You've got to admit it was pretty cool the way it happen."  
  
"John! Be serious! I know D'Argo wasn't happy when his feet were stuck in his boots for over a weaken."  
  
Growing tired standing there John moved toward her. "Payback for the times they teach our kids things they shouldn't know till they're older.like workouts."  
  
She put her hands on his chest keeping him from pulling her back into his arms. "Yes, you're right, but you've got to admit the blood worms in Rygel's bed was a bite much."  
  
"Ah, the chicken blood. Puts one in a vampire kinda mood."  
  
"Vampire?"  
  
"Blood-sucker."  
  
"Sucker wha-don't start that!"  
  
He laughed huskily. "The chicken-blood was a bite much, but then again after the time."  
  
"It wasn't kicken-blood, John."  
  
"It look like kicken-" He stopped, realizing what he had said. "Chicken- blood."  
  
She ran her fingers over his chest. "Then there was that odor in Pilot's den. I never could figure out how they did that."  
  
"Observation." John said. Aeryn looked him in the face.  
  
"Rygel is the real walking-ah, hovering, talking stink bomb," he said blandly.  
  
"Maybe but," she said, and went on, "they have got to stop."  
  
"Stop?" he said incredulously. 'We are speaking of Aeryanna and Ian."  
  
"Your point being."  
  
John fingers softly outlined her cheekbone. "All right, we'll both have a talk with them with firmer guidelines that will be reinforce with discipline."  
  
"I am going to make sure you stick to it," She traced circles around one of his nipples.  
  
"Ahuh." He smiled.  
  
"What?" She let her other hand join in the detraction. "You're going to."  
  
"I know. I promise it's just that."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Think of what these kids are having that you weren't able to have as a child growing up in the Peacekeeper ranks," he said softly.  
  
She nodded remembering the vow she had made to herself. That no child of her's would ever be raised like she had been, they would have a childhood.  
  
John dropped his fingers at the top of her towel and gently pulled it loose. He felt her hands lower farther down until his towel joined her's on the floor. Pulling her with him as he stepped back into the shower.  
  
Aeryn kissed him on the side of his neck, as he turned the warm water back on. His lips caught her's in a deep smothering kiss. After a few microts she came up for breath, and asked breathlessly.  
  
"Where.hmmm.are.oh.the." She lost her train of thought as his hands moved further down, she closed her eyes and let the warm water and him flow over her as she leaned closer, letting their bodies touched intimately.  
  
"Our beautiful children are going to be with D'Argo and Chiana for another two arns," John said huskily.  
  
"Are you sure they will be safe?" She grinned cheekily.  
  
He laughed. "A big Luxan warrior and a ." he laughed again. " Yeah, D'Argo's pretty good protecting himself.and maybe Chiana too."  
  
She kissed him behind his ear as he muttered in a wicked drawled what he had planned for her.  
  
"Mommy! Daddy!" Came the twin yells followed by running feet. "We didn't do it.Mommy!"  
  
Finis 


End file.
